


1952

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series, Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover of Moonlight and Highlander, giving a possible reason for vampires and Immortals being unaware of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1952

**Author's Note:**

> As always, neither the characters nor the universes belong to me. No offence or infringement intended, no money made. All written just for the fun of it.
> 
> * * *

After a really ugly quarrel, Coraline was on her own again, and on the hunt for a new lover. Her party seemed promising to that end: One of the musicians looked the perfect toyboy, and two guests had this lone wolf appeal.  
  
She mentally struck the married one off the list. Matter of experience. That left Mick, the musician, and one Duncan MacLeod, a reporter, each well-knit and dark-haired.  
Mick couldn’t leave ship, so she went to check out Duncan… and stopped. What the…? He smelled like… old cabbage?  
  
Right. Mick was in for a night of exquisite seduction…  


* * *


End file.
